warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitestorm/Archive 1
Family The family trees on the warriors website are false, as vicky stated. Only put in family members that are mentioned in the warriors books themselves. Icegram 15:12, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :The falsehood of the family information on the Warriors Website is why all family must be verified by book references that should be listed in the articles. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:17, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :: Don't you think that, since Vicky has acknowledged several times that the trees are error-ridden, that she could take action and have it removed? What purpose does it serve, other than filling fan's minds with fallacies?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 17:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Why do they even have family trees on the website if half of them are false? In other words, should we or shouldn't we put in Brindleface, Ashfur, Ferncloud and all of her family into the family tree?--[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] 07:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No, we shouldn't. She has confirmed they are flase so they are incorrect information and should therefore not be added to the wiki [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 09:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, is he Ferncloud and Ashfur's parents or not? Someone told me it was verified, but I'm not sure and I don't want to post false info, but if he is there are a lot of grandchildren to be posted. ♫ insaneular ♫ 17:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Found new info! On page 264 of Into the wild, Yellowfang says, "You will need a medicine cat, for yourself as well as your kits," which might suggest they are his kits, but it could mean ThunderClan's kits in general. --Blackclaw09 01:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It said in the book that ashpaw and fernpaw are going to be sad since there mom died the there dad meaning whitestorms there father Eye Color I may be wrong, but I seem to remember Whitestorm being described as having eyes "the yellow of sun-baked sand", but his page says he has blue eyes. I can't remember the book that it said they were yellow in, but I'll see if I can find it... does anyone else remember it that way?--Insaneular 02:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Insaneular He has yellow eyes in ItW but in BP he has blue eyes.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm's eye color In Bluestar's prophecy, it says he has blue eyes, like Snowfur; his mom--Nightfall101 00:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) When i came here to visit it said he had yellow eyes But yes (above) it says he has blue eyes Why cant you add pretend characters? Because it is against the Warriors Wiki code. Never do that. I am sick of deleting all the info and fake character pages you put in the Wikia. Stop. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 19:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's what the Warriors Characters Wiki is for. 01:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Whitestorm has 'amber' eyes. So yes, his eyes are yellow not blue. Eye Colour In Into The Wild, it does state that he has "eyes the colour of yellow sunbaked sand". Then in Rising Storm and later books, there are the references: "his blue eyes troubled" and "he fixed Fireheart with his blue gaze". So, there are contradictory references there, but yellow was the first reference, and also, Frostfur and Cloudtail have blue eyes, so Whitestorm should have yellow eyes. Anyway, the books say differently each time, so there is no official answer to the question of his eye colour unless the authors give a response. But yellow or blue, Whitestorm is still the greatest, noblest warrior, and Firestar's first loyal deputy. Response/reply given by anonymous: His eyes were yellow but erin hunter mixed up the cats or something and said they were blue. Deputy Picture? Because Whitestorm was a deputy when he died, shouldn't we give him a deputy picture? Whitestorm is not the father of ashfur and ferncloud if anyone could be comsidered a possibility it would be Darkstripe because spiderleg is black,ashfur and ferncloud are gray like their mother and possibly thier father who I believe is darkstripe!! On the official warriors website family trees, he is their father. And on the same family tree, Darkstripe never had family. It says on several books that he has pale yellow eyes. I will research more deeply on that later. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I have to say it really wouldnt make sense if Darkstripe was the father because he was Fernpaws mentor. I extremly doubt it because Firestar wouldn't have made Darkstripe Fernpaw's mentor if he was her father. On page 107 of The Darkest Hour ThunderClan is cheering for Fernpaw and Ashpaw's bravery in the fight against the dogs but it is quoted "Darkstripe sat there staring coldly in front of him, not even looking at his apprentice. Some more evidence is on page 99 of The Darkest Hour Fernpaw was terrified of what Darkstripe did to Sorrelkit and said if he did that she didn't want to be her apprentice. I don't think she would be terrified of him if he was her father and Darkstripe would have cheered them on if they were his kits. I do agree that Whitestorm should have a deputy picture. --Whitestorm17 20:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm17 sign with four of these ~. He already has a deputy picture made by me. --IcestormHI! 20:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't realize that. Thank You! --Whitestorm17 20:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Deputy picture and eye color I do think we should give him a deputy picture. And I really think he does have blue eyes. But we can keep them yellow, I don't really mind--Nightfall101 23:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) We've decided that we're sticking with his original yellow eyes. And as for the picture, check in Project:Charart- I bet someone's already reserved his deputy pic or is working on it, and if not, you could ask someone if you want to, I guess, or join and do it yourself. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 11:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) If Whitestorm's description says he has a 'nick in his ear', why doesn't his charart picture have a 'nick'?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather]][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']] 15:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) When I made the Charart, his description did not say that so I didn't know. Should we get rid of "nick in his ear"? I don't remember it saying that. --PandastormPanda Love 15:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't remember that either. I know there's a scar behind his ear, as said in Bluestar's Prophecy. After his warrior ceremony, Bluefur went up to him and licked him on the ear, and she remembered when Tigerpaw had given him a scar there when a battle training session had ended in unsheathed claws. [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I've resized that most kits are born with blue eyes. But most cats eyes change colour. Mate Whitestorm had two mates, Brindleface and Willowpelt according to the official Warrior website. --Anonymous. The Erins revealed that the Warriors family trees were false many times. Willowpelt X Whitestorm was revealed, but we don't know if Brindleface's mate was Whitestorm as well. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 13:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Erins confirmed that Whitestorm was not her mate. The father of both of her known litters of kits (Sandstorm, Ashfur and Ferncloud etc.) was Redtail.--Yukitora 06:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) First off, Sandstorm is NOT Brindleface's daughter. Second off, Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is unknown.--Dragonfrost 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But if Sandstorm was Brindleface's daughter, then that means that Ashfur would have been in love with his neice! Whitewing and Birchfall are second couisins, but that's different.--Nightfall101 08:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I know that Brindleface is not Whitestorm's mate but does it really matter if it was Ashfur's niece? I understand with humans but cats are different and at some point in the books will have to start inbreeding, because most of them are fully thunderclan so all of their ancestors were thunderclan, so it is possible that at somepoint along the family tree they are related. On Sandstorms article, at the bottom it says that in a chat with Vicky, she revealed that Redtail and Brindleface are Sandstorm's parents.Yes Ashfur is Squirrelflight's uncle. Dustpelt is Squirrelflight's grand uncle. Redtail can't be Ashfur and Ferncloud's father...he was hunting with StarClan when they were born...I also stopped bothering with family members a while ago, like how Foxleap and Rosepetal are related, but they're still a possible future shipping (I can connect their bloodline in two seconds). Hollydapple 03:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) windclan windflight is revealed to be half windclan on his page.he had 3 kits,in which was thistleclaw.that makes thistleclaw quarter windlcan.if thistlelaw is whitestorms dad,doesn't that make whitestorm an eighth windclan??? Good point--Nightfall101 02:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) And whitestorm is the father of sorreltail which makes her 1/16 windclan and her kits poppyfrost,honeyfern,cinderheart, and molepaw 1/32 of windclan AAAAAND now that Poppyfrost had her kits... Molekit and Cherrykit are 1/64 Windclan... LOL! Brightmoon The Sign of the Moon! 20:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Style I'm not sure what happened, but when I was citing all of Whitestorm's family members, a cite error came up on Sootfur's place. Can somebody fix it? Cuz I don't know how--Nightfall101 06:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it. It turns out you accidentally typed after Rainwhisker's ref, and that made it go nuts. Lol. It's fine now. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 14:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) TO the user who keeps puting Blackclaw as Mistyfoot's mate This was never confirmed, it is just a guess --Aurorablaze 19:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) This should be on Blackclaw's page! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 19:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I put it here because the person changed whitestorm's family tree so it said that since mistyfoot is related to whitestorm --Aurorablaze 19:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) mistyfoot IS related to whitestorm,they're cousin! yeah,snowfur is whitestorms mom, bluestar is mistyfoot's, snowfur and bluestar are littermates Ashfur and Ferncloud's Father? In Into the Wild, after Brindleface's kits are born, isn't Whitestorm the cat with her in the nursery the first couple days? Don't the father's normally do that? Sorry if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean that Whitestorm is the father, or is he just there for no particular reason other than to see the kits? Just wondering.Hollytail 21:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail I'm almost positive that Whitestorm's mates were both Brindleface and Willowpelt. In the books it confirmed both of those. However the Erin's are saying that Brindleface's mate was Redtail. It's still up in the air.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) If anyone can find a page where it outright states that Whitestorm is Brindleface's mate or the father of her kits, then we can post it, but I'm pretty sure that's just a fan-spread assumption. And while we know that Redtail was her mate and the father of Sadnstorm (as it has now been confirmed) it is quite possible that another tom was the father of Ferncloud and Ashfur, although we still can't say anything either way. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 17:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) brindleface was mates with redtail they had 5 kits ashfur,ferncloud,sandstorm and two unnamed kits Fur His deputy and warrior images's fur is too dark. Its supposed to be a very, very, very pale grey, not just light grey. Concerns about charart should not be posted on the talk page; this page is for improvements to the article itself. insaneular Talk 20:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) SotC Whitestorm is only mentioned in Secrets of the Clans during the Notable Leaders and Med. Cats section as Firestar's deputy. So should that section be removed? [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 02:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No, the Secrets of The Clans section should stay. It doesn't matter how big or small the character's part is in the book, if they appeared it should be listed. Whitestorm17 13:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) In Outcast On page 61, it says: Another cat, a powerful white tom, gave Jaypaw a friendly flick over the ear with his tail as he sped past. Can we assume that this is Whitestorm? After all, he was deputy to Firestar and mentor to Sandstorm, which would give him a good reason to be affectionate to Jaypaw. Bluestar is also seen just before him, which would make sense as he is usually seen with Bluestar in StarClan. 02:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Considering we don't know any other white toms in StarClan who are in ThunderClan, not that I know of, anyway, I'd say it's probably him. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 03:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You probably could call the "powerful white tom" that Jaypaw encountered Whitestorm, since on Brokenstar's page, he's (Brokenstar, not Whitestorm) mentioned to probably be the Place of No Stars cat that fought with Breezepelt against Jayfeather and Poppyfrost because he had a broken tail and Yellowfang said she knew the cat who fought with Breezepelt. Keep in mind Jaypaw might not have known Whitestorm's name, so it very well could have been him. Anyway, you get my point. Hollydapple 03:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) but he's not the only white tom ever. It could easily be a cat that was formerly ThunderClan, or just being friendly...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 00:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How old? Is Whitestorm younger or older then Tigerstar? In the Bluestar's Prophecy page it didn't say. And I don't have Bluestar's Phophecy to check, could someone tell me? He's younger and this is for improving the article noot chatting BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Tigerclaw is older I am reading the book now Sorry Im new to this but it doesnt matter. I just wanted you guys to know that Redtail was WAY dead when Ashfur and Ferncloud were born so how could he be the father? I ve seen on MANY sites that Whitestorm is their father although i do not have proof. (lol this is late but oh well!) Redtail isn't their father, he's Sandstorm's. And there's no confirmation from Vicky that Whitestorm was. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 01:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC)